justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JUST CREATE: JD4's Fanmade Competition - EPISODE 1
'Welcome!' Welcome all to JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR'S FANMADE COMPETITION! I have 10 contestants who are ready to make fanmades. One person will rise above the others at the end of the competition and earn themselves the ultimate prize of three special requests for anything you'd like from me, and one ultimate trophy with your name on it. This will be a fun competition that will get everyone moving! I'd like to introduce our contestants! Contestants AaronReturn2004_JDCreate.png DerpTheMerp_JD4Create.png JDisbae_JD4Create.png JDlover12_JD4Create.png JDMoran_JD4Create.png JudahJustDanceMan_JD4Create.png Matusmati_JD4Create.png OzcarLiamz_JD4Create.png TheChibiKing_JD4Create.png ZodiacGiraffe_JD4Create.png 'Main Challenge' Welcome contestants to JUST CREATE: JD4SURVIVOR'S FANMADE COMPETITION! I am your host, JD4SURVIVOR, and we are going to start our first challenge today! Your first challenge is to create a game cover for a fanmade game of your choice! This is the same challenge as my previous game show that failed miserably. However, I will make this different. Your game must have at least one fanmade character on the cover and at least three dancers in total on the cover. It must have the Just Dance logo and a subtitle such as "Just Dance: The Adventure". You will have approximately 73 hours to do this challenge, otherwise known as until November 29th, 2017 at 3:30pm EST. I want to be stunned, so please show me your skill! The winner of the challenge will earn 100 points, second place will earn 50 points, and third place will earn 25 points. The two people with the worst creations will be sent into a dance-off, where you must dance to Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato. Good luck, and wow me with your creations! Send your creations to me either on facebook if you have added me (My username is James Probst and my profile picture is a dog) or you may e-mail me at ''jamescanta21@gmail.com'' 'Results (11/29/17)' I have all the results! I will now be judging on your covers. Good job to all that submitted! I will merely be giving helping hands and tips because AaronReturn2004 and Judah JustDanceMan have not submitted. Both will be sent to the dance-off, where they will dance to Cool For The Summer. Let's get to it. DerpTheMerp Your cover is not the best. The splitting of sections looks kind of weird. Your picture is very small, so it's very hard to make out detail in this image. Next time, please make your image bigger and try and not make sections like that when it comes to covers. It looks a little sloppy. Your fanmade dancer looks not too bad, but it's once again, hard to make out detail. Grade: C- JDisbae I really love your dancers. You used three unique dancers that make the cover look very nice. I love the logo and it looks kind of similar to JD2014's Pal cover. My only criticism is that your background is kind of lacking. A plain gradient doesn't show much in my opinion. Maybe a background design would look nicer. Grade: A- JDLover12 Your dancers fit pretty nicely, though I don't see them as standouts. I like the background, even though it's a google-searched image. It's pretty neat. Your logo and names are kind of boring, as there just a solid white color. I know it's possible to do better designed text, comparing it to ones I've seen. Otherwise, not a bad job. Grade: B- JDMoran While your drawing isn't in the best quality, I love what you did. The dancers look fairly similar but they look very nice for something drawn. Your background is not the best, but your cover is very great for a drawn game. I'm impressed. Grade: B Matusmati You submitted your new cover for your fanmade game. I love this cover! The background, while a simple gradient, looks great with the details you put in. Your dancers look very creative and unique, and your logo looks pretty nice with the glow. Excellent job! Grade: A Ozcar Liamz Ozcar, this is one of the coolest covers I've seen. I love the Just Dance 2018 style you have with your dancers and the little Just Dance Unlimited bumper you put. Your background looks awesome with the crowd of people. Your dancers are amazing. Amazing, I have no criticism. Grade: A+ TheChibiKing Your cover is adorable. I love the little collage of backgrounds you put, and the chibi forms of dancers from previous games. The colors are very nice. You said you were bad at coloring, but your cover seemed to come out excellent! The handwriting is a little hard to read at the bottom, but this is a great cover. Grade: A ZodiacGiraffe This cover is awesome! I love what you did with the dancers, putting them in shapes to make it a lovely looking collage. Your logo looks great and your design is exceptional. Great job Zodi! No criticism! Grade: A+ Actual Results The winner of the challenge is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . Ozcar Liamz! You have won 100 points which you can spend in the gift shop! ZodiacGiraffe, you place second! Matusmati, you place third. You get 50 and 25 points respectively. Dance-Off Judah JustDanceMan and AaronReturn2004, the time has come for you to dance to Cool For The Summer. You have until November 30th, 2017, at 5:00pm, to show me your dance skills on "Cool For The Summer" by Demi Lovato. Good luck! Results Judah quit so uh... Aaron congrats you're still in. Category:Blog posts